transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
EDC Board Archive October 2029
EDC Message: 22/28 Posted Author The Role Tue Oct 14 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** TO ALL PERSONNEL *** With the UN seeking to expand its presence in space, the scope of our mandate is expanding as well. Earth Defence Command will be expected to adapt to the various changes in order to protect Earth's interests, both on our home soil and abroad. Although additional funding is being diverted our way, it takes time to translate that money into trained personnel and new hardware. We are talking in the realm of months, not days. In the meantime the pressure will be on us to keep up. As destructive as it was, the ion storm forcing Cybertron to move has opened up new opportunities, and the UN has decided to reach out and take them. I know you will do me proud, the General proud, and Earth as a whole proud. Our first mission will be announced shortly. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn = EDC Message: 22/29 Posted Author Mission 1: Briefing Tue Oct 14 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** A NASA space probe has detected a solar system (designated CHXR 73, name pending) that was left somewhat untouched by the recent ion storm near Cybertron's old location. In what may be a similar circumstance as what happened earlier this year when a binary system going nova, leaving behind a wealth of energon, may have happened on a smaller, more limited scale here. This Friday the NASA transport North Carolina as well as a small task force of other, smaller scout ships will depart for CHXR 73 carrying a squadron of Starknights to assist with security. The objective is to stake a claim, secure the system, and perform an initial survey. I've assigned Lieutenant Talazia Keldahoff to be Mission Lead. --- RULES OF ENGAGEMENT --- Mission Overview: Escort civilian ships; secure CHXR 73 Operational Command: NASA; falls to EDC in the event of a threat to security Where military force may be used: CHXR 73 system; 50 AU from system centre When military force may be used: Defence to Terran personnel or equipment; combating rogue elements Mission Lead: Lt. Talazia Keldahoff Mission start date: Oct 17 2029 Mission start time: 1915 EDT Signing Officer: Col. Marissa Faireborn Comments: Godspeed. OOC: This Friday, 7:15pm EDT. = EDC Message: 22/30 Posted Author General Directives Thu Oct 16 Spike Witwicky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: All EDC Personnel From: General Spike Witwicky Re: General Directives I have made the decision to make Dee-Kal an official ally of the EDC with extended access to our facilities due to extinuating circumstances. The areas that she WILL have access to are: The Hangar/Exo Repair Bay, The Landing Fields, General Mess, and those quarters that the occupant has invited her into. This is preliminary - that is, if things work out it will be continued. If not, we will scale things back. Also, I am looking into the feasability of building a one or two slot recharge berth here on the base that could be made use of by Autobot allies that require it, but are too far from Autobot City to make it back on their own power. Also, on a personal note - I would REALLY appreciate that if you're engaging in activities of a questionably moral nature, please stop. If I get someone reporting to me that you are, I will investigate personally, and I would really hate to find you training and or holding animal fighting equipment. That'd just me both of our days bad. I'm hope I am MAJORLLY understood on this matter. That is all, any questions or comments as always can be directed to me. -Gen. Spike Witwicky Commanding Officer, EDC = EDC Message: 22/31 Posted Author New Hire: Daniel Witwicky Sat Oct 18 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** I'm pleased to announce the hiring of Daniel Witwicky. Daniel has been assigned to work in both the Military and MedTechOps divisions. Everyone be sure to give Daniel a warm welcome. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn = EDC Message: 22/32 Posted Author AAR: Mission 1 Sun Oct 19 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ James' voice is heard narrating various images, mostly 'battle camera' footage recorded from various EDC Exo-suits. The footage is carefully selected to corroborate exactly what he's saying. There -may- be other significant things that occured during the mission, but his report is carefully worded and the visuals shown completely back it up. "Our mission in the Cybertron sector was a success, although there were a few hiccups. Upon entering the system, we detected a distress signal from an unidentified source. Leaving the majority of our Starknights with the NASA confoy for defense, Lt Keldahoff, Sam, Specialist Baker and I investigated the signal." At this point the picture shows a galactic map of the route from Earth to Cybertron taken by the Mission 1 Expiditionaty Force, then zooms in on the Cybertron system and shows icons representing where the EDC and Nasa units were, and an circled 'x' on the far side of the system representing the signal. "We discovered the source of the signal was a mining vessel under attack by a space pirate vessel, the Lazy Sue." Pictures of the point when the Lazy Sue attacked the mining vessel. "The captain of the Laz Sue claimed to be the infamous Dirk Manus, although that claim cannot be verified as we never met him in person and only communicated over radio frequencies." File footage of Dirk Manus and the Lazy Sue from that cartoon episode with Marissa and the Technobots. "The pirates claimed they were working for Lord Gycony of Monacus." = EDC Message: 22/33 Posted Author AAR: Mission 1 Sun Oct 19 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "These pirates had already destroyed one mining ship by the time we reached their position but we were able prevent the destruction of the second vessel, upon which we were fired upon by the Lazy Sue itself." Picture shows the Lazy Sue emitting lasers and energy blasts in all directions like a disco ball. "As we only had a small force of two Exo-Jets and two Starknights Exo-Armors in the vincinity, we were outgunned and unlikely to succeed in a prolonged firefight. Instead, we boarded the ship." File footage of the interior of the Lazy Sue, seems to come exlusively from James' Exo and shows him inspecting the ship carefully and disarming any pirates he encounters. "The person claiming to be Dirk Manus threatened to destroy the North Carolina and her supporting ships if we continued our actions against his ship, but we were able to keep him occupied long enough for the Expiditionary Force to perform an emergency FTL withdrawal." The galactic map is shown again, with arrows appearing to show direction the EDC and NASA ships left in. "At this point, we left the Lazy Sue and the pirates departed with whatever plunder they had acquired from the miners." "Once the pirates had vacated the system, the Expiditionary Force was able to return and resume operations." Footage from the ships showing the science vessels performing there duties." The report concludes with a recommendation for commendations for Specialists Sam and Baker. -- Lt Bailey = EDC Message: 22/34 Posted Author Repost: Dee-winged! Mon Oct 20 Sam ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I no longer fly! Both of my wings have been removed... a situation started by a minor skirmish with Rippersnapper Horrorseptic... and made worse by not getting it fixed sooner. But I digress. Both of my wings have been removed so they can be copied and-or rebuilt ready for replacing at a later date. So, for the time being, I cannot travel at all in vehicle mode in any way. Nor can I do other than walk or run in this, my regular mode. Do I *intend* to be capable again of any of the above? Of course. Not, though, until I am able to heal, rebuild and reconstruct EDC exosuits and similar (according to EDC humie-regulation requirements), pass mechatronics, cookery and am competant at first aid and CPR. I am ground-based until all ... or at any smurf, most... of these things are officially achieved, and while waiting for a time slot for a partial rebuild of my own. The refit will of course replace my wings and allow me to be capable of everything I was before, plus full-scale hologram abilities for my regular mode... plus certain *additional* transport-based abilities, all smurfing well! ^-^ Am I comfortable? Yes, although having missing wings feels funny. I am willing to deprive myself of the luxury of diverse travel until my objectives are attained. Until then I am a ground based Auto-Junk cadet with EDC allegiance and effectively no altmode. I am also making it a point of public knowledge and personal pride to achieve my goal. Please respect my wishes and help me to earn my badges... Hey - I am in the same situation as many regular Autobot types now, ne? ^-^ Love and hugs Deeky = EDC Message: 22/35 Posted Author OOC: Mission 2 Tue Oct 21 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Will be this Saturday around 5pm EST. IC details on Friday. = EDC Message: 22/36 Posted Author Mission 2: Briefing Fri Oct 24 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** As you know, the UN now has a manned presence in six new star systems and are conducting surveys on each. Earth Defence Command is providing security. Today both the survey team and our own security force in a system designated THX-11 failed to send its hourly check-in signal on two consecutive occasions. The Banzai is being fueled and prepped to determine the cause. I have spoken with General Witwicky, and he will be leading the investigative team himself. The survey team consists of a single NASA transport, the Courageous, with a crew of 23. Our security detail included 12 Starknights. At their last successful check-in, it was reported that they were heading deeper into the system to scout an asteroid that had possible energon-grade ore. They had landed and were using the Courageous as a temporary base when they began missing check-ins. THX-11 is a brown dwarf star, and the system is heavily radiated. This shouldn't be a safety issue, however, as the Banzai, the transport, and individual Starknights are fully capable of protecting its inhabitants. Expect trouble using sensors, however. There are no planets of any significance in the region. --- RULES OF ENGAGEMENT --- Mission Overview: Determine what happened; render necessary assistance or rescue Operational Command: Earth Defence Command Where military force may be used: Per judgment of the officer in charge When military force may be used: Per judgment of the officer in charge Mission Lead: General Spike Witwicky Mission start date: Oct 25 2029 Mission start time: 1700 Signing Officer: Col. Marissa Faireborn Comments: Top priority is the safety of any personnel. Keeping the system secure is a distant second. Please also note that this mission is deemed classified and should not be discussed outside of the EDC, Autobots, or Junkions. OOC: Saturday, 5:00pm EDT. = EDC Message: 22/37 Posted Author RE: Ghost Squadron Tue Oct 28 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: ghostsquadron@mailinglist.edc.mil From: nathanessexbriar@edc.mil Subject: Bad Behavior= Ghost Squadron, I have made a mistake recently. One that I regret. I tried alcohol and I have given Jayson the orders to paint James Bailey's exo to be a 'pretty, pretty princess.' It was a mistake that can be undone by paint thinners but it was a mistake that I will pay for. Due to my actions, I am resigning from the Ghost Squadron and relinquishing my authority over the squadron. With my actions, I am no longer fit to lead. I apologize, James, for this discrepancy. Do not punish Jayson Redfield but punish me instead. I will be taking two weeks without pay for this as a start. I am sorry, James. I have no idea why this happened. General Witwicky, I will explain this further to you to discuss an appropriate punishment. Regretfully yours, Nathan Essex Briar = EDC Message: 22/38 Posted Author Sam's Promotion Wed Oct 29 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Colonel Panyck To: EDC Staff "I am proud to announce that Sam has obtained a new rank in the EDC. His actions in dealing with space pirates, Scraplets, and Jayson Redfield's antics shows that he will make a fine small-unit tactician. His ability to learn on the spot is impressively mirrored by his patience to deal with trouble, like Private Redfield. Congratulations, Sam , you deserve this." Colonel Panyck = EDC Message: 22/39 Posted Author Leave Wed Oct 29 Jayson Redfield ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only message: On the advice of Andi Lassiter, I am taking leave. Recent events are too much for me to handle right now. Yes, I know I'm immature at times, but I'm also seventeen years old, and every military faction has its share of pranksters. I don't know why my actions are any different. I also don't know why Nate Briar has always felt the need to take the fall for me when I never wanted him to in the first place. Because of a practical joke involving James Bailey's exo-tank, he has decided to resign, again taking the blame for MY pranks, and considering himself a failure as a leader. I honestly don't understand any of this. I've never understood Nate and his choices. But I do know that people have been blaming me for this, and it's probably well-placed. I can't deal with the stress. I've decided to spend my leave time in New York City with my family. If anyone needs me (although I really doubt it), that's where they'll find me. And if anything happens, I'll be ready to jump back into action. Please forgive me for everything that's happened. --Private Jayson Angel Redfield = EDC Message: 22/40 Posted Author Administrivia Thu Oct 30 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** * Until the squadrons are sorted out, Lt. Bailey is in command if Ghost Squadron. * Salvage operations on the Banzai are proceeding well, but the shuttle expected to be a total loss. I've submitted the request for a new shuttle to be refitted to EDC standards. Delivery time is upwards of three to four weeks. * For courage under extreme diress, Cdt. Redfield, Lt. Bailey, Lt. Lassiter, Cpl. Sam, Lt. Baker, and Cpl. Chandra have received the EDC Meritorious Achievement Medal. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn